


Trainxiety

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Trains, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Aw, is my cute wittle sub worried? It’s alright, I’m here.” Kokichi Ouma smiles and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s worried cheek.“Let’s kiss allllll~ the way home.”





	Trainxiety

**Author's Note:**

> cant spell train without anxiety gaymers 😔👊👌
> 
> i fucking hate trains theYRE LOUD AND SCARY OKAY
> 
> ☆Song List!☆  
Happy Party Train  
Thank You Friends  
MIRACLE WAVE  
Water Blue New World  
Kinmirai Happy End  
*Beach Noises*

Shuichi hates this. The train station is boiling hot and it isn’t even summer. Maybe that’s him? His anxiety is shooting through the fucking roof. The loud clanking of all the other trains in the station and the amount of people there is enough to make him want to faint. 

Breathing is something he finds a bit difficult to do. 

He suddenly feels someone’s hand grasp tightly around his own, anchoring him into reality. He remembers to take a breath in and out. 

The blue haired boy looks at the one grabbing his hand with a nervous expression.

“Aw, is my cute wittle sub worried? It’s alright, I’m here.” Kokichi Ouma smiles and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s worried cheek. The purple haired boy’s grip is strong on his lover’s. “Breathe, babe.” He reminds.

Shuichi nods, and takes deep breaths. 

“That’s my boy~” Kokichi praises, snuggling closer to the other, then backing away. Kokichi looks up at the train schedule. “Hey the train is coming, okay? Remember, the noise won’t hurt you, I’m here.” 

He sees the detective gulp, and he shakily nods his head. His hands are tense around Ouma’s, and he braces himself for the noise. 

He soon hears the sound akin to screeching and knows that it’s the train. Shuichi completely freezes, digging his nails into the other’s skin by habit. Kokichi doesn’t mind a bit. He just holds onto his lover tightly. 

Shuichi sucks in another breath, and suddenly the train whizzes by and the detective jumps in his place. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Kokichi repeats in a mantra of affection to his boyfriend. He rubs small circles into Shuichi’s left hand. The train comes to a hault and people flood out of it. Leaving the car mostly empty. Kokichi drags Shuichi into the nightmare fueled noise box and sits him down, to which then Ouma sits right next to him. 

“You did so wonderful my beloved, well done!” Kokichi praises, grasping Shuichi’s soft face and bringing his lips into a kiss. The detective is caught off guard but he doesn’t push the other away at any point. 

The purple haired boy pushes Shuichi away and smiles. “Mhm,  such  a good boy. ”  Kokichi hums, gently pushing the hair out of his Shumai’s face. 

Shuichi’s face is red hot. All this affection just because he got on the stupid train? He feels so stupid...

‘ Thwack!’ 

“Ow!” Shuichi pouts. Kokichi flicked him right in the center of his head.

“Hush up you brat, let me spoil you. You think too loud, you know that Shu-Shu?” The purple haired boy scolds. “It’s okay to be spoiled by me, it’s my job. Trains aren’t your strong suit and that’s okay. I’m here to help you get over your fear. Haven’t you ever heard of-“ 

Kokichi presses a quick kiss against Shuichi’s lips.

“Positive renforcement my beloved?” 

The blue haired nods.

“Good.” His boyfriend smiles. He brings Shuichi closer to cuddle him. “We have about fourty minutes until our stop, so get niceee and comfy, ‘kay?”

“Fourty minutes?” The blue haired whines. 

“Yessss~ Fourty minutes Baby~” Kokichi cooes back. “You’ll make it.” He snickers. 

Shuichi looks the other way and makes a cute little pouty lip. The blush on his cheeks makes him all the more endearing without him even realizing.

“Awe are you pouting? You’re soooo cute Shumai Baby.” He chuckles, tugging the other closer and pressing himself against Shuichi and feverishly kissing him.

“Feew bettew now?” Ouma snickers at his adorable boyfriend. 

“A little...” Shuichi admits, when suddenly there’s a bump in the train tracks and the detective jumps. Anxiety’s back like a motherfucker. 

“Hey, it’s okay Shuichi, I’m here. The train won’t hurt you.” Kokichi soothes, pressing his panta flavored lips against his boyfriend to calm him. The purple haired boy runs his fingers through the neatly kept blue hair of his lover.

“How about I kiss you allllll~ the way home, m’kay Shuichi Baby?”

Shuichi nods. His golden eyes are begging for Kokichi’s lips to be on his. 

“I’ll take it as a yes~” He whispers, and yankes his boyfriend down for more kisses.

They kiss the whole ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus!!:
> 
> “Hey Kokichi?”  
“Yes Shumai?”  
“Trainwreck me when we get home” 
> 
> assume they fucked after this


End file.
